


Smashed

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, cross dressing, super super light never mentioned omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Akira takes Ryuji with him to Smash Stadium in hopes of living out a few fantasies.Aka: Akira wants to watch his boyfriend with other people and that aligns with all of Ryuji’s secret kinks perfectly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A touch of omegaverse, in that Ryuji has the anatomy I give my male omegas (penis, vagina, asshole) and a touch of breeding kink but nothing beyond that. I don’t even use the word omega, I don’t think. I’m just into a very specific niche when it comes to this sort of thing so here we are.

They were in the attic, sprawled together on a pile of blankets and pillows in front of the TV, sweat cooling on their skin when Akira brought it up. It was the quiet moment, head in Ryuji’s lap, enjoying the feeling of long nimble fingers running through his hair, looking up at his sleepy looking boyfriend, tracing content features and warm half-lidded eyes eyes with his gaze that made him decide to take the leap. He was going to be asking a lot but it was Ryuji, who would accept him without judgement even if he wasn’t on board.

“I got a letter.” Akira started, smiling faintly at Ryuji’s tired hum in response. “About fighting in some inter-dimensional tournament thing.”

His boyfriend’s eyebrow lifted. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Akira shrugged lazily. He’d had the same reaction but the letter, and the key that come with it, radiated a familiar energy and, after everything they’d seen and done so far this year as Phantom Thieves it wasn’t that crazy an idea.  “It seems legit, and like something to do while we wait for the next mission.”

Ryuji stared at him, eyes still sex-fogged and sleep heavy but quickly brightening. “Huh. Okay. When do you go?”

“The key says it can be used whenever, no problem there. But,” Akira pushed himself up; Ryuji’s hand slipped from his hair, lingered on his neck, then came to rest on his back. His boyfriend scooted closer, long eyes finding their way around Akira, one tossed over his lap, as the blond’s chin came to rest on his shoulder. His skin was warm and tacky, in the way dried sweat made it, and he smelled like sex and leather and a little bit like chocolate. Akira’s hands itched to take hold, find all the places they’d just touched and held and stroked all over again, to bury his face between Ryuji's legs to lick and suck all those noises the blond tried to hard not to make out of him. 

His hand inched under the sheet draped over Ryuji's lap and, when he only got an amused quirked eyebrow, sought out where his boyfriend was still slick and wet and just loosened up enough that Akira's fingers slipped in without resistance. Ryuji huffed out a quiet breath against his neck and his hips rose to follow Akira's touch, to draw him in deeper into silken heat. Akira  tilted his head a little, watching as eyes flickered shut, open, shut again, and lips parted as Ryuji's breathing picked up. 

"But?" Ryuji murmured, body rolling in time to the unhurried thrusting of Akira's fingers. Akira blinked. 

"But what?"

Ryuji cracked open an eye. "Hell if I know. You're the one who stopped talking so you could play with my pussy." 

In his defense it wasn't so much that part of Ryuji that had distracted him as it was Ryuji in general. Always so willing and eager to let Akira have him, anyway he wanted, always ready for another round and if he wasn't then he could be gotten ready quickly.

Akira looked to the side, willed himself to pick up his last train of thought, and crooked his fingers forward to touch Ryuji just right. The blond's body fluttered around him, clenched as a warbling moan filled the air. Oh right, he remembered. “I was thinking you could come with me.”

“Duh.” Ryuji snorted and rolled his eyes. “Like I’d let you go to some weirdass other dimension thing without me.”

That was to be expected. It was the next part of what Akira was thinking, had been thinking about since he got the letter, that was tricky.  Right away the potential of going somewhere else, a whole other dimension (that hopefully wasn’t full of murderous shadows and other people’s regrets) with people who didn’t know them, and likely wouldn’t ever be seen by them again had struck him. People they could act any way they choose to around, present themselves in any way, and do what they wanted with and not have to worry about it popping up on the internet in graphic detail later, or getting back to their friends and family.

“How would you feel about maybe trying out what we’ve been talking about there?” Akira asked, turning his head slightly so they were eye to eye. Ryuji blinked. “Find a third person, for you to be with.”

Another blink and then Ryuji was pulled back, away from Akira's fingers and that was a little disappointing but probably for the best, face flushing dark red and hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “Oh! Um. The...sex thing. You still wanna watch me with someone else? Really?”

“Only if you want.” Akira said quickly, because there wasn’t a point to it if Ryuji wasn’t completely on board. He’d seemed to be, when they’d just been talking about things they might like and Akira had admitted that he thought sharing Ryuji would be hot. At the time Ryuji had laughed and teased until Akira had gone in more detail, detailing how he’d like to have Ryuji’s mouth on him, or even watch from a distance, while someone else fucked his boyfriend’s ass or cunt, how much he wanted to show off to other people how amazing Ryuji could be, all while knowing it was him who got to take the blond home when it was over. How thrilling he thought it would be to have the power to share, to decide who got to taste and feeling Ryuji, and who wasn’t good enough for his perfect, amazing, boyfriend. He wanted other people to know what a good boy his Ryuji was, to wish they could have him for more than just a night.

He’d even admitted the thought of having Ryuji after, fucking him with someone elses cum inside, or using his fingers and mouth to clean him up, was basically an instant boner.

After that his boyfriend hadn’t had much to say by way of making fun, and a lot to say about how maybe it wouldn’t be a totally bad idea to try it out. If Akira really wanted, and it wouldn’t be weird after, then Ryuji said he wouldn’t be opposed to giving it a try. It was hard to gauge if he was really into it beyond the dirty talk, which had a way of getting his boyfriend hard and wet in no time at all, but if he was now was their chance.

Ryuji squinted at him, looked down at his hands then, swallowing aubilly, met Akira’s eyes again. “Okay. Let’s try it out.”

Akira leaned forward to press a fleeting kiss to warm lips then rolled away from their little nest to retrieve a box from under his bed. “I got you this, if you were on board. You can cheer me on in the stadium and I can show you off to everyone.”

Ryuji’s mouth twisted into a confused pucker then, when Akira opened the box and pulled out what he’d gotten, dropped open.   

“I ain’t wearing that!”

\---

“I feel stupid.” Ryuji grumbled, tugging at the hem of his skirt. “I look stupid.”

It was, in Ryuji’s words, too damn short and Akira supposed it was pushing the bounds of decency. The black skirt was pleated, with flashes of red showing from the pleats when Ryuji walked and a red band around the hem, and just cleared the curve of the blond’s ass. The top was equally as tiny, a halter that went to about halfway down his ribs, was solid black far enough up to be ‘appropriate’ then become see through mesh from ‘cleavage’ line to neck, where it met a red ribbon ‘collar’ that fight tightly to Ryuji’s neck. Red knee high socks, with thin bands of black at the top, and simple red high tops finished the look.

It had come with pom-poms but Ryuji had drawn the line there and Akira had known better than to push his already considerable luck.

It had taking a little pleading, and the promise of all the hot chocolate he could drink when they got home, to get Ryuji on board but it was worth it in Akira’s opinion. Not just because it was another one of his fantasies brought to life, or because watching Ryuji blush and squirm never failed to go right to his cock, but because the outfit was doing its job. All around the huge sitting room of the stadium (Smash Stadium, according to the loud robotic voice that had greeted them when he and Ryuji had used the key that came in the latter and materialized in the room) there were people, some more human than others, and he could already see some looking their way. Or, more specifically, Ryuji’s way. Some just looked confused or amused but a few had a gleam in their eye Akira knew well, because he’d seen it on his own face many times.

Interest. Hunger. Want.

There was one person in particular watching them very intently. About their age, in jeans, black t-shirt, and a red and white vest with matching hat, obnoxiously bright yellow backpack on the ground by his feet, and a belt with small red and white balls attached to it. He was sitting apart from them, on one of the many couches situated around a huge holographic screen showing an image of a floating stage and clashing fighters, among which was a weird pink ball, a wolf with an eyepatch, and a monkey in a t-shirt (It was a true testament to the weirdness of Akira’s like that he’d decided to take the weirdness of this place in stride), but he was spending more time looking at Ryuji than the screen. He’d watch the fight for a little then turn back towards them, eyes following the lean lines of Ryuji’s body, caressing bared skin before he’d jerk back to attention, catching himself, and turn away again only to repeat the process sooner rather than later.

Akira wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and, ignoring the dark look he got in response from Ryuji, leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “You look good, and I’m not the only one who thinks so.”

He tilted his head towards the guy in the ballcap and got a slightly embarrassed grin and wave from him in acknowledgement of being caught looking, again. It was a promising response, maybe.

Ryuji went pink up to the tips of his ears and, growling, shoved Akira away. “Whatever. Asshole. I hope you lose your first fight.”

“You should go say hello. He looks nice. ...If you want to.”

Ryuji’s eyes narrowed for a beat; he looked at Akira hard, the way he would a hard math problem on his homework, before he straightened up fully and nodded once, determined. “Okay, I will. Just watch.”

And he did, walking away from Akira with one last uncertain smile to drop down onto the couch next to the guy in the hat. Who blushed darkly, cast a few uneasy looks towards Akira and sat very stiffly at first. But soon enough he was nodding to something Ryuji was saying, a tentative grin replacing his confused expression, and leaning just a little closer to the blond.

Akira smiled to himself. He had a feeling this was going to work out great.

Really great, it seemed, because just as everyone else in the room started the cheer or shout, excited by the winding down battle, Ryuji and the other man were slipping off of the couch and out of the room, turning a corner to go down the hall marked ‘Bathroom’. Akira looked around, making sure that no one appeared to be overly interested in them, and rolled to his feet, an excited thrill smoldering low in his stomach, and followed. 


	2. Chapter 2

The long hallway was lined with doors, each boasting a little window marked either ‘Occupied’ or ‘Vacant’. Akira zeroed in on the one at the end of the hall, left slightly ajar while all the others were shut tight. Ryuji and his new friend were nowhere in sight but if a singular open door wasn’t a sign to come and look then Akira didn’t know what was. 

Akira was rewarded for his assumption, slipping into the small room to find the guy in the hat sitting on the shut toilet with Ryuji kneeling between his legs, pants already undone and around his knees. His cock was out and in Ryuji’s hand, already hard and wet at the tip. Their new friend looked up sharply, slack expression flickering with anxiety and body stiffening when Akira entered. He looked, to Akira, like he was half expecting to be yelled at or attacked. 

A smirk and a quiet “You don’t waste time, do you?”, and Ryuji’s drawled “Nah” seemed to put him back at ease, shoulders falling and the tension on his face smoothing away. Akira slunk closer; there wasn’t a lot of room in the stall and Ryuji was taking up most of the floor space but leaning against the stall’s sink let Akira have a perfect view of the proceedings. He’d sort or imagined this taking place somewhere more comfortable, with a bed perhaps, but he’d be lying if he said there wasn’t some appeal about being crammed into a small bathroom stall, Ryuji on his knees stroking some stranger’s dick, mouth turned down in curiosity. 

It wasn’t a bad looking dick, all things considered. Akira blinked once, slowly, let himself see the image of Ryuji bouncing on that cock on the back of his eyelids, and shuddered as a wave of prickling heat washed over him. 

“It’s uh, Joker, right? Skull said that’s your, ah, his boyfriend?” At Akira’s nod the other teen sighed, or maybe it was because Ryuji was nuzzling at his cock, letting the already flushed shaft rub against his cheek, over the bridge his nose, and mouth while his hand cupped and rubbed the man’s balls. There was something about the sight of Ryuji, tip of his tongue poking past his slightly parted lips, letting someone’s cock slide against his face like that, painting trails of precum on his skin, that made Akira’s stomach simmer with heat. 

There was something dirty about it, yeah, but also it was...this quiet, content side of Ryuji, where he was just waiting to be told what to do next? Something only Akira had access to, got to enjoy and play with and command? It was something worth sighing over.  

“You can get started Ryuji.” He said quietly and just like that his boyfriend sat up a little straighter and shifted his grip as he moved his face so the ohter’s cock was bumping against his lips. 

Their third looked surprised for a moment then, clearing his throat, nodded. “Right. You can call me Trainer.” 

Akira nodded absently (if he was being honest he hadn’t thought much about making conversation with anyone they decided to fool around with) then, eyes darting away from his boyfriend for a moment, fully took in the soft face, dark eyes and dark hair. Cute guy. Ryuji’s type, physically at least.  Akira didn’t think he’d mind watching this guy with his boyfriend, aesthetically, and there was something else he hadn’t really thought about. The other people in his little fantasies had always been featureless except for their hands and cocks, blank dolls or maybe shadows more than people. They didn’t talk.

But this was fine. Better, maybe. Less weird, now that he was thinking about it. 

A wet sound, and Trainer’s whole body jerking as his eyes widened, made him look back down. Ryuji was mouthing along Trainer’s dick, plush pink lips opened around tanned flesh and tongue out as he slurped his way up. His tongue was out, dripping messily as it stroked the underside of the cock in his grasp. One hand moved over what he wasn’t licking and drooling over, spreading his spit from base to about midway. He moved abruptly, abandoning one side of Trainer’s cock to pay attention to the other, laying down loud sucking kisses and long strokes of tongue, seemingly unbothered by the way his own spit smeared over his face as he did his best to leave no part untouched. Another long slide of tongue and lips and he was at the tip, lapping at the slit, twisting his tongue wetly around and over the flushed head, before pulling away some and looking back at Akira, cheeky grin curving his mouth upwards. His hands were still working Trainer’s cock and balls and their third was breathing heavier, visibly squirming as his hands twitched at his sides, but Ryuji’s eyes were for Akira only. 

His eyebrow lifted in silent question and somehow Akira knew just want he was asking. 

It was, Akira decided in that moment, just as hot as he’d expected. Maybe he should have been annoyed or wanted to pull Ryuji away, it wasn’t normal to get hard watching your boyfriend worship someone else’s dick but here he was, heel of his hand pressing down on his stiffening hardon. That Ryuji was aware of him, was looking to him for approval to keep going, had his toes curling in his boots and cock throbbing. It was like Ryuji was reminding him that even if he was just watching right now this was still something he was in control of. 

Ryuji was still his. Not that he’d ever thought it would be otherwise but it was nice to see, and feel, it. He grinned. 

“Don’t tease him Ryuji.” 

Ryuji huffed. “I don’t tease.” 

That was a lie. Ryuji could tease when he wanted to, though it usually only lasted until the blond got bored or too horny to wait any longer. It looked like he wasn’t in the mood to play around today though because as soon as the words were out his mouth he was back on Trainer’s dick, swallowing it down about halfway all at once. Akira groaned and heard it echoed back at him twice; Trainer’s head dropped back to thump against the wall behind him and Ryuji’s eyes shut tight, dark lashes kissing pale skin. 

He bobbed on Trainer’s cock, sliding up to the head and back down partially, cheek bulging around the other’s shape and lips a tight, slick O around his shaft. He was loud, slurping shamelessly as he worked, and everytime he pulled back to breathe it was with an obscene pop that echoed in the small stall. He gasped and hummed when he sucked at just the head, gurgled when he swallowed Trained back down. Drool leaked from the corner of his mouth, dribbled from his mouth in long strings that connected to Trainer's cock and pattered against the floor, ran down his chin and neck. Ryuji liked to give messy oral, or maybe it was Akira who liked to make a mess of his boyfriend however he could and Ryuji had noticed, and this was no exception. 

It was almost everything Akira had imagined it would be, his amazing boyfriend with his mouth stretched open wide for someone they didn’t know, under his watchful eye. He was into it, no question about that; he was painfully hard, pressing up against the back of his zipper but unwilling to do more adjust himself in his pants for now. It could, and would wait as long as it needed to; he didn’t want to do anything that could distract from this. 

And yet for all that this was just right something was missing. He wasn’t sure what it was at first, hardpressed to tear his eyes away from Ryuji’s red face and lips, from the way his tongue lolled out for Trainer’s cockhead to rest against when he gasped wetly for air, from the flutter of his lashes and the wet squelches when he got back into his rhythm. But then he stepped back into himself, took in the whole scene, and saw it. For all that Ryuji was between Trainer’s legs, on his dick with mouth and hands, there wasn’t anything else connecting them. Trainer’s hands were balled into white knuckled fists at his side, his shaking legs spread just enough to not make contact, teeth biting down on his lower lip to keep his sounds muffled. 

Akira pushed away from the sink; two sets of eyes slid his way, thought Ryuji didn’t stop what he was doing for even a second. Trainer watched warily, or as wary as someone with their eyes blown wide could look, as Akira knelt behind his boyfriend and reached up to grab a fist full of his hair. 

Ryuji moaned, high and loud and drawn out. Akira twisted the bleached strands, tightening the hold, and felt Ryuji’s body shake, stiffen, his back arch into Akira’s body; he moaned again when Akira used his hold to push him down, hard, on Trainer’s cock. His boyfriend gagged, gurgled, but didn’t tense or try to fight as he was forced to take all of Trainer into his mouth and throat, right down to the hilt, and then held there. He made little noises, soft whimpers, and swallowed and slurped audibly, but nothing else. 

Ryuji’s body strained against his own, shaking minutely and Akira imagine his throat convulsing around Trainer’s cock, going tight as the blond’s body begged for air, his tongue sliding around frantically, how wet and tight his mouth must be. Trainer squawked, hands opening and flying out towards Ryuji’s shoulders like he was going to grab hold but hesitated just shy of doing so. Akira clicked his tongue. 

“It’s okay to touch him. He likes being touched.” Finally he let up, yanked Ryuji back and off of Trainer. The blond gasped out a breathy “FUCK!”, mouth gaping open, saliva streaming down his chin and eyes so so wide and unfocused. “And having his face fucked, hard.” 

“Um.” Trainer said, eyes darting from Ryuji sucking in deep gasping breaths to Akira and back again. “Oh-kay?” 

Akira squinted, not sure he liked how uncertain the other sounded but when Trainer’s hand came up to wrap around the back of Ryuji’s neck and guide him back in he released his own hold. Trainer replaced it quickly, gripped Ryuji’s hair and seemed to hold tight as he pushed the blond down in the same moment he snapped his hips up. 

Ryuji *keened* around the cock in his mouth, one hand darting out to grab at Trainer’s wrist while the other one slammed back to grope for Akira. He took his boyfriend’s hand, squeezed, and leaned forward to murmur in his ear, and get a better view of Trainer’s spit covered cock slamming in and out of Ryuji’s mouth. 

“I knew you’d look good with someone else in your mouth.” He nipped Ryuji’s ear, drug his tongue over the shell. His free hand slipped under Ryuji’s skirt, between his thighs, and found a hard bulge tenting soft cotton. He slipped his fingers down a little further, touched a wet patch, and laughed. “You’re such a slut Ryuji. Only you would get dripping wet from sucking someone off in a nasty bathroom.”

Trainer made a noise, said something, but Akira wasn’t listening. His whole world narrowed down to Ryuji, groaning and gagging as tears ran from the corners of his eyes and his face flushed an even darker red. He pressed closer, rocked against his boyfriend’s ass, and tilted his head so he could watch Ryuji’s throat bulge around Trainer. 

“Sluts like you need lots of cock, don’t they?” He wiggled his fingers into Ryuji’s underwear, fisted his cock as best he could in the confines. “I wonder how many we can find for you.” Ryuji trembled, bucked up into his tugging hand, chased the hard pulled frantically. “How many do you think you can take in a day? How many loads can your cunt take, Ryuji? That’s why you came with me, isn’t it, to spread your legs, get pounded until you can’t walk, and get filled up over and over. You’re just pretending it’s for me, when we both know you’re always gagging for it.” 

Trainer shouted, all but doubling over them as his hand abruptly dropped away from Ryuji’s head. The blond jerked back, coughing and wheezing, just in time to take a spurt of cum across the bridge of his nose and open mouth then, when he turned his head away, across the cheek. Akira paused, blinking up at Trainer a little dully. Right, right, there was someone else with them who needed to get off. All over Ryuji’s face apparently and never Akira ever felt the overwhelming itch to take a picture like this before.

“Fuck. Fuckfuckshitfuck, hey hey,” Ryuji ground up into his grip. “‘Kira, please. Don’t stop. Or put it in, fuck me now, however you want, now, something, I don’t-” 

Akira grabbed Ryuji’s hair again, pulled his head back at a sharp angle he knew had to hurt. He stroked and twisted, bent down to bite at  Ryuji’s exposed throat, and was rewarded with a full body shudder as warm cum painted his hand. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Trainer, staring down at them with a face that was equal parts concern, shock, and lust. Akira drug his tongue over the impressing of his teeth in Ryuji’s skin and winked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically done, but not really because I've already got plants with Link, Snake, and a certain Umbran Witch who I'm pretty sure Ryuji would cream his panties for on sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone on twitter calling for Smash fandom not to lewd the phantom thieves so naturally I’ve opted to lewd Ryuji and Akira with as many Smash characters as I can.
> 
> I take all suggestions under semi serious consideration.


End file.
